Sextes Jylis
He Who Hath Strewn Much Grass Compassionate Sextes Jylis was loved by all the people of Creation. Kind and unwilling to see those around him suffer, Sextes Jylis could not bear the pain caused by the Anathema. Sextes Jylis is the responsible healer, who bears great knowledge and the potential to do great harm. Yet, he is willing to do a small, immediate harm to prevent a greater one, and thus, Sextes Jylis, Beloved of Creation, raised his bow against the Anathema. It was not in war, but in the peace that followed, that the followers of Sextes Jylis take their inspiration in his story. The Immaculate of Wood wandered Creation after the destruction of the Anathema, rebuilding toppled mountains and setting fallen trees aright. To the wounded, he brought relief of pain and healing, and to destroyed fi elds, he spread clean, new grass. Though the Anathema sought to corrupt Sextes Jylis into using his powers irresponsibly, he could not be tempted. He knew that the rash use of the great and terrible power that was his legacy could bring disaster and ruin, and he dedicated himself to uplifting Creation. The Anathema could not understand his ways, and so failed. Sextes Jylis’ mon is the Leaf Upraised in Vigor, the emblem of growth, renewal and life, symbolic of the first plants to arise from the shattered fields of battle. THE INCONSIDERATE HORSEMAN The Antithesis of Sextes Jylis is the Inconsiderate Horseman. Neglectful and short-sighted, this horseman does not take the time to go around the field he encounters, instead trampling it under his mount’s hooves simply because he is in a hurry and has the power to do so. EMULATING SEXTES JYLIS Mortals seek in Sextes Jylis the inspiration for mindful action and compassion. To take rash action is to risk trampling the fi ne things of life and to risk harming those who have done nothing to deserve it. In mindful action, a job may take a little longer for one man, perhaps, but if it brings joy to two, then surely that is a wiser investment. Dragon-Blooded who truly follow Sextes Jylis understand that compassion is the source of happiness, both to those who give it and those who receive it, but it must be tempered by responsible forethought. The teachings of Sextes Jylis are considered valuable to Wood-aspected Dragon-Blooded, for whom the verdant Essence of their aspect lures them into either the fulfillment of needs immediately and rashly or moves them to crippling pity for living things around them. Enlightenment comes through balance. PARAGON OF SEXTES JYLIS The Paragon of Sextes Jylis, unlike the others, is not based out of the Palace Sublime. Instead, the role of this Paragon is that of “The Sower of New Seeds,” a poetic reference to his role in accepting postulants into the Immaculate Order and then planting them within the Immaculate Order. The Paragon of Sextes Jylis is based out of the Procession of Gray, the monastery in the Temple District of the Imperial City. It is considered appropriate that this Paragon acts in this role, for he must embody the very compassion of the Immaculate Dragon of Wood. He must take pity on those who come from the secular world and are burdened by it, accepting them into the peace and discipline of the Immaculate Order not out of desire for power, but out of love and compassion. The Paragon of Sextes Jylis also acts as the master of the Scarlet Chapel, a huge temple structure situated within the Imperial Palace capable of holding many thousands. The Scarlet Chapel is the official temple for the Great Houses, though its daily services are sparsely attended and usually only by those who intend on being viewed as faithful and devout. Still, the Order considers it appropriate for the most compassionate of the Paragons to be the public priest for the Great Houses, hoping that they will learn something of compassion. The current Paragon of Sextes Jylis is named Peaceful Reflection of Compassion, for he hopes to teach the world’s peoples to find compassion first for themselves. He believes that once a soul finds Sextes Jylis’ true compassion—that which is stern, yet loving—for herself, she cannot help but discover that same compassion for those around her.